Aguas Turbulentas
by EysiraLaenya
Summary: Aragorn se entera de la peor forma posible de lo que ha sufrido Legolas por jurar protegerle... Y la peor pesadilla de Legolas regresa para llevárselo
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

 **Aviso: Esta historia está relacionada con 'Trauma', así que ya pueden imaginar lo que toca**

En medio de la silenciosa noche, varios jinetes se acercaban a toda prisa a la gran puerta de Rivendel. Dos de ellos compartían un caballo; el que montaba detrás sostenía al herido delante de él. Al llegar al patio que estaba delante de la entrada al palacio, todos se detuvieron, gritando:

"¡Padre! ¡Padre!"

Elrond apartó la mirada del pergamino que estaba leyendo en su estudio. _Esos parecen los chicos._ Preocupado, se puso en pie rápidamente y bajó por las escaleras. _¿Qué ha ocurrido para hacerles gritar de esa manera?_

Cuando el señor de Rivendel apareció en la puerta, Arwen se le acercó corriendo.

"¡Padre! ¡Elrohir está gravemente herido!"

Elladan le pasaba su hermano a Legolas cuidadosamente desde el lomo de su caballo. El príncipe del Bosque Negro tenía un sangriento corte en el antebrazo, pero parecía no darse cuenta del dolor.

Elrond se le acercó y cogió a su hijo. Entonces vio el vendaje en el pecho de Elrohir, empapado de sangre.

"¿Qué pasó?" –preguntó, conduciéndolos al interior mientras los sirvientes se encargaban de las monturas.

"Orcos –respondió Elladan, observando con ansiedad el rostro pálido de su hermano-. Nos encontramos con ellos en las estribaciones de Garas, a unas cien leguas de aquí. ¡Y este tonto se interpuso entre la flecha y yo!"

La voz de Elladan estaba llena de rabia, pero Elrond sabía que no estaba dirigida a su gemelo. Su hijo mayor estaba enfadado consigo mismo por permitir que su hermano saliera herido.

"¡No soy… un tonto… idiota!" –dijo Elrohir, de repente, indignado, con la voz débil. Acababa de recuperar la conciencia en brazos de su padre y escuchó lo que su hermano había dicho.

"¡Sí que lo eres, cabeza de alcornoque! –exclamó Elladan-. ¡Eso es lo más loco que has hecho nunca! ¡¿Qué pensabas para ponerte delante de mí de esa manera?!"

"¡No es loco! ¡Lo he hecho… muchas veces… bobo!" –gritó Elrohir.

Elrond suspiró mientras abrazaba a su hijo un poco más fuerte, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación del gemelo más joven.

"Silencio, Elrohir. Te estás haciendo más daño gritando de esa forma."

Elrohir gimió y se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Tienes… razón, padre… duele…"

Elladan palideció aún más.

"¿Te duele? –dijo acercándose, preocupado-. Aguanta, hermano. Te pondrás bien. Ten, agarra mi mano. Apriétala cuanto quieras… ¡Ay!"

Elladan gritó cuando su hermano le apretó la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Aragorn y Legolas se miraron y sonrieron, sacudiendo la cabeza. Los gemelos siempre estaban discutiendo, pero el cariño que se tenían era obvio.

Tras pedirles a los sirvientes lo que iba a necesitar, Elrond dejó a su hijo en la cama. Aragorn y Legolas se apresuraron a buscar vendajes y mantas, mientras que Elladan se sentó al lado de la cabeza de su hermano, negándose a alejarse de él.

A pesar de las suaves ministraciones de su padre, Elrohir no pudo evitar gemir de agonía cuando le quitó los vendajes ensangrentados. Elrond se quedó helado al ver la profunda herida. La punta de flecha todavía estaba en la herida y los bordes empezaban a infectarse.

Antes de empezar a curarlo, Elrond levantó la mirada y observó a los otros tres, que se apretujaban cerca para ver. Aragorn tenía un gran arañazo en la frente, Elladan tenía varios raspones en la mejilla y un labio partido y Legolas se sujetaba el brazo herido.

"Quiero que vayan a tratarse esas heridas" –ordenó.

"Pero padre…" –protestó Elladan.

"Ahora" –insistió Elrond.

En ese momento, Arwen entró en la habitación.

"¡Elrohir!" –se acercó corriendo y se arrodilló al lado de su hermano. Elrohir sonrió débilmente.

"Hola… estrellita…"

"Oh, Arwen. Tú también no –se quejó Elrond-. No puedo trabajar con tanta gente aquí dentro. Arwen, llévate a tus hermanos y a Legolas y encárgate de sus heridas. Necesito espacio."

"¿Pero estará bien, padre?" –preguntó Arwen, sujetando la mano de Elrohir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo hará si puedo encargarme de él en paz."

Arwen se inclinó y besó a Elrohir en la frente.

"Mejórate, ¿me oyes?"

Entonces se enderezó y sujetó de la mano a quien tenía más cerca, que resultó ser Aragorn. Tiró de él y les dijo a los demás que la siguieran, los cuales obedecieron a regañadientes.

xxxxxxx

Legolas miró con cariño a Narasene, la sobrina de Glorfindel y mejor amiga de Arwen, mientras le limpiaba la sangre del corte en el antebrazo. Estaba más bonita que nunca. Alzó la mano y le acarició una mejilla.

"Te he echado de menos."

Ella también lo miró con sus bonitos ojos verdes. A la vez que sonreía, respondió:

"Yo también te eché de menos, mi señor."

Narasene le vendó la herida con suavidad, mirándolo a los ojos de vez en cuando. Se habían conocido hacía treinta veranos y se habían enamorado al instante. Pero después, Narasene se fue a Lothlorien con Arwen a estudiar medicina, así que esta era la primera vez que se veían en varios años.

Ahora estaban en la habitación de Elladan, al lado de la de Elrohir. Después de que Arwen le pusiera un poco de bálsamo en las heridas, Elladan había vuelto corriendo al lado de su hermano. Al otro lado de la habitación, la hija de Elrond atendía ahora las heridas de Aragorn. Tenían las cabezas juntas y hablaban en susurros.

Legolas observaba la escena en silencio y entonces vio cómo Aragorn le besaba a Arwen la mano gentilmente mientras le atendía la herida de la cabeza. _¡Debería haberme dado cuenta!_ Pensó Legolas en estado de shock. _¡Siente algo por Arwen! ¡Y ella por él! Ahora comprendo por qué Kel se alejó de ella. Mi hermano sabía que estaba destinada a otro._

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al acordarse de su hermano, que había partido hacia las Tierras Imperecederas hacía tres meses. Legolas lo echaba mucho de menos, pero afortunadamente, los hermanos de Rivendel habían pasado el resto del otoño en el Bosque Negro para hacerle compañía. Tras unos días, decidieron viajar a Rivendel antes de que empezara el invierno, para alivio del rey Thranduil. Los muchachos empezaban a hacerle perder los nervios con sus desastres.

"Dile a tu padre que le deseo suerte" –había dicho el rey la mañana de su partida, haciendo que los más jóvenes se rieran a carcajadas. Después había abrazado a Legolas, un poco reticente a separarse del único hijo que le quedaba.

El viaje fue tranquilo… hasta que alcanzaron las estribaciones de Garas. La pequeña tropa fue emboscada por los orcos, casi treinta. Legolas fue el primero en sentirlos, pero en lo que pensaban cómo evadirlos fueron alcanzados. Los cuatro compañeros lucharon desesperadamente, sin entender por qué había orcos tan cerca de la frontera de Rivendel. Y ahí fue cuando Elrohir fue herido de gravedad y se vieron obligados a escapar.

Legolas miró a Narasene.

"¿Desde cuándo?" –susurró, señalando disimuladamente a la otra pareja.

Narasene se encogió de hombros, divertida.

"Desde primavera, justo después de que volviéramos de Lothlorien. El señor Elrond no lo sabe" –respondió.

Legolas puso los ojos en blanco. _Genial. Habrá fuegos artificiales cuando lo averigüe._

"¡¿No te dije que no entraras?! –Elrond apareció en la puerta de repente, arrastrando tras él a su hijo mayor y se detuvo de golpe al ver a su hija abrazada por Aragorn.

La pareja se separó como si acabaran de ser golpeados por un rayo y miraron a Elrond, intranquilos. Elrond no dijo nada, empujó a Elladan para que entrara y ordenó:

"¡Quédate aquí! ¡Y no vayas hasta que haya terminado!"

"¡Pero puedo ayudar! Por favor, padre, es solo que no pude quedarme fuera al oírlo gritar cuando sacaste la flecha…"

"¡A quien haré gritar es a ti si me desobedeces! –Elrond suspiró-. Te ruego que te quedes aquí, Elladan. Elrohir estará bien. Te llamaré cuando termine, lo prometo."

Tras una última mirada hacia Aragorn y su hija se fue, dejando tras él solo el silencio. Aragorn evitaba mirar a Elladan mientras Arwen acababa de curarle y el gemelo los observaba, con los brazos cruzados. Un poco incómodo, Legolas tomó a Narasene de la mano y salieron de la habitación en silencio.

Cogidos de la mano fueron al jardín del palacio, directamente al enorme sauce que era su lugar favorito para reunirse. Legolas se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y abrazó a Narasene. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, con la mano apoyada sobre su corazón.

"Pareces un poco triste, mi señor –dijo-. No te preocupes. Elrohir estará bien. Elrond lo ha dicho."

Legolas sonrió. Ella seguía diciéndole así a pesar de que le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre, como los demás. Pero en realidad no le importaba. Le sonaba cariñoso viniendo de ella.

"Lo sé, Nara. Solo pensaba en Kel."

Narasene lo miró.

"¿Kel? ¿Tu hermano? Tienes razón, no lo he visto. ¿Por qué no está contigo? Sois inseparables."

Legolas la miró a los ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

"Ya nos hemos separado, mi dulce señora. Ha navegado… a las Tierras Imperecederas."

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Hace unos tres meses."

"Oh, mi amor…" –lo abrazó, comprendiendo cómo debía sentirse.

Ambos se quedaron un poco más bajo el sauce, ocultos de las miradas por las ramas que se movían suavemente con la brisa nocturna…


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Legolas se despertó muy tarde al día siguiente, casi a mediodía, así que se perdió el desayuno. Se estiró lánguidamente y miró a su alrededor, para encontrarse con una bandeja de comida en la mesa de noche. Tenía un cuenco de sopa de champiñones, varias rodajas de pan y una jarra de zumo de naranja. El estómago le gruñó al instante y Legolas sonrió. Sabía perfectamente quién le había preparado la comida. _Gracias, Nara._

Media hora después, Legolas entró en la habitación de Elrohir. Su amigo estaba despierto y sentado, compartiendo algunos chistes con su gemelo.

"'¡Legolas! ¡Por fin! –exclamó, ya sin el color pálido del día anterior. Se estaba recuperando deprisa-. ¿Te quedaste dormido? ¿Qué hiciste con Nara anoche, hmmm?"

Elladan le dio una palmada en la nuca mientras Legolas se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

"Qué amable, simplón. ¡Lo que haga con su novia no te interesa!" –lo amonestó Elladan. Legolas se rio.

"¡Solo era una simple pregunta!" –respondió Elrohir, taladrando con la mirada a su gemelo.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Elrohir? Pareces estar mejor que ayer" –preguntó Legolas.

"La verdad es que me siento mucho mejor, ¡pero padre me obligó a beberme el peor té que haya probado nunca! Tuve suerte de que la flecha no estuviera envenenada. ¡Qué orcos tan imprudentes!"

"Sí. Pero seguro que tendrán más cuidado la próxima vez. ¡Se asegurarán de que todas sus flechas estén bien envenenadas la próxima vez que te disparen!" –dijo Elladan.

Eso hizo que todos se rieran, pero de repente Elrohir se llevó una mano al pecho con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Oh, por favor, no me hagas reír! ¡Duele!"

"¡Y te lo tienes bien merecido! –gritó Elladan, acercándose para mirarle el vendaje de cerca-. No se te ocurra volver a interponerte entre una flecha y yo, ¿me oyes?"

"Bla, bla, bla. ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a hacer?"

Legolas observaba a los dos hermanos, sintiendo nostalgia al ver su relación cercana. _Yo solía ser así con Kel, pero ahora se ha ido._ Tras sacudirse la melancolía, preguntó:

"¿Dónde está Estel?"

Los hermanos lo miraron a la vez con la misma expresión.

"Creo que está hablando con padre" –respondió Elladan.

Legolas se tensó inconscientemente.

"Tu padre no sabe lo de él y Arwen, ¿verdad?"

"No hasta anoche."

"Yo tampoco lo sabía. ¿Arwen y Estel? Nunca se me ocurrió que algo así pudiera ocurrir."

"Bueno, siempre creíste que había algo entre ella y tu hermano."

"Sí. ¿Cómo se tomó lo de Kel?"

"Se mantuvo en calma y no mostró ninguna reacción. Bueno, ella siempre es así, pero la oí llorar por la noche en su habitación, después de contarle lo de tu hermano" –dijo Elladan.

Tras una hora con los gemelos, Legolas decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco. Acababa de salir al jardín cuando Aragorn pasó a su lado, furioso.

"¿Estel? –Legolas lo sujetó por el brazo-. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"De todo. Déjame, Legolas" –Aragorn se soltó y siguió andando.

El príncipe lo siguió inmediatamente.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A los establos. ¿A dónde más puedo ir?"

Entonces Legolas se dio cuenta de que llevaba la espada en el cinto y unas alforjas en la mano.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? Aléjate de mí."

"No hasta que me digas qué ocurre. Fuiste a hablar con Elrond, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre Arwen?"

"¿Si ya lo sabes para qué me preguntas?"

"Solo dime qué ha pasado. ¿Qué ha dicho?"

Aragorn suspiró. Se detuvo delante del compartimento de su caballo, cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la puerta de madera.

"Me dijo que Arwen está fuera del alcance de un simple hombre. Y que si tuviera que casarse, no sería con nada menos que el rey que restauró Gondor –abrió los ojos y lo miró-. ¡Piensa que no soy lo bastante bueno para su hija!"

"No es eso, Estel."

"¡Pero eso es lo que siento! –Aragorn se enderezó y abrió la puerta-. Me voy."

"¿A dónde?"

"¡A probarle que me merezco a su hija!"

"¡No puedes irte ahora!"

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"¡Los orcos siguen por ahí!"

"Bien. Una razón más para matarlos a todos y mostrarle a Elrond lo que valgo."

Legolas lo observaba, aturdido, mientras preparaba su caballo. El hombre ignoró las súplicas del elfo para que entrara en razón. Se montó en el animal y salió al galope, dejando atrás a Legolas que lo llamaba desesperadamente.

"¡Estel! ¡Aragorn! –el príncipe sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Humano cabezota!"

Corrió hasta la habitación de invitados para recoger sus pertenencias sin perder más tiempo. Tras colgarse la aljaba de flechas a la espalda, cogió las cuchillas gemelas que le había dejado Keldarion y su arco y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Antes de irse, sin embargo, pasó por la habitación de Elrohir y vio que los gemelos estaban dormidos. Elladan estaba tendido al lado de su hermano sobre las sábanas, con una mano apoyada sobre el pecho de Elrohir para controlar su respiración.

Legolas no tuvo corazón para despertarlos, así que bajó por las escaleras y fue en busca de Narasene. La encontró en el salón, bordando, pero la hizo sobresaltarse cuando vio su expresión.

"¿Qué ocurre, mi señor?"

"Es Estel. Tuvo una charla con el señor Elrond y no fue muy bien. El humano se ha vuelto loco, así que voy tras él."

El bonito rostro de Narasene palideció.

"Por favor, ten cuidado. No sé por qué… pero tengo el presentimiento de que va a ocurrir algo horrible."

Legolas le acarició la mejilla.

"Todo estará bien, mi dulce señora. Traeré a casa al estúpido humano y podrás enfadarte con nosotros después."

Le besó la nariz, luego los labios y se fue.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

Aragorn le llevaba media hora de ventaja, pero a Legolas no le costó seguirlo. El hombre estaba tan inmerso en su ira que no se había molestado en cubrir sus huellas. Legolas se sintió intranquilo al descubrir que Aragorn se dirigía directamente a Garas, el lugar en el que se habían encontrado con los orcos el día anterior.

"¡Estúpido y tonto humano! ¡¿Los estás buscando, verdad?!" –gruñó para sí mismo mientras se imaginaba sacudiendo al humano por el cuello hasta que le suplicara piedad.

Legolas conocía a Aragorn desde que era niño y conocía de sobra su temperamento, pero también sabía que solía calmarse rápidamente. Ya era un hombre adulto de treinta y cinco años, más prudente e inteligente. También se había convertido en un respetado montaraz y en un habilidoso espadachín. Tenía esa aura a su alrededor que lo señalaba como un hombre fuera de lo normal.

Y lo era. Era un rey; el rey exiliado del reino de Gondor. Sangre élfica corría por sus venas, haciéndole parecer más joven de lo que era, pero seguía siendo un humano con tendencia a sucumbir ante sus propias emociones. Y justo ahora se comportaba como un niño, huyendo y metiéndose en problemas… enfurruñado solo porque le hirieron el orgullo.

Legolas lo alcanzó por fin dos horas después. Aragorn se había detenido para dejar beber a su caballo, pero suspiró, exasperado, al ver cómo el elfo desmontaba.

"Debería haber imaginado que me seguirías. Aléjate, Legolas."

"No puedo, Estel. Juré protegerte."

"Mira, ya soy un adulto. No necesito que me protejas, así que vete."

"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado?"

"¿Quién dice que estoy enfadado?"

"Tu cara lo dice. ¿No te gustó lo que dijo el señor Elrond?"

"¿A alguien le gusta que le humillen de esa forma?"

"¿Eso es lo que crees que ha hecho? ¿Humillarte?"

"¡Me dijo que no soy lo bastante bueno para su hija! –explotó Aragorn, apretando los puños mientras miraba al príncipe-. ¿Qué? ¿Solo por ser humano no me merezco a Arwen?"

"Te estás tomando lo que dijo demasiado en serio, Estel. ¿Esas fueron sus palabras exactas?"

"No… pero eso es lo que quiso decir."

"Entonces lo has entendido mal. No quiso decir eso."

"¿Entonces qué quiso decir? ¡Maldita sea!"

"Piénsalo tú mismo… cuando te hayas calmado."

Aragorn puso los ojos en blanco y bufó.

"No me estás ayudando, elfo."

"Creía que no necesitabas mi ayuda."

"¡Arghh! ¡Me vas a volver loco! –gritó Aragorn, tirándose del pelo. Entonces sujetó las riendas y montó-. Pensaré sobre esto… después de que haya matado unos cuantos orcos. Necesito algo de sangre. Dile a mi padre que me voy de caza."

"Estel…"

"¡Y deja de seguirme! ¡Déjame solo!" –clavó los talones en el costado del caballo, éste salió al galope y Aragorn se alejó a toda velocidad.

Legolas sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado, mientras lo veía irse. ¡Vaya cabezota! De repente se escuchó un graznido y el príncipe vio cómo se acercaba un águila dorada. Legolas sonrió al ver a su viejo amigo.

"¡Hawkeye!"

El ave aterrizó en su muñeca, graznando de alegría. Legolas se rio.

"¡Sí, yo también me alegro de verte, Hawkeye! ¿Dónde has estado? Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí" –Legolas acarició al ave felizmente, pues ya hacía seis meses que no lo veía.

Desde que Gimli le había dado a Hawkeye para que lo curara, el ave volvía a verlo de vez en cuando. Aceptaba al príncipe como su amigo pero conservaba la libertad. Hawkeye graznó y Legolas suspiró, comprendiendo lo que le decía.

"Sí, Estel busca problemas. ¡Ese humano cabezota! –Hawkeye volvió a graznar, esta vez más alto-. Sé que hay orcos por ahí, amigo, pero eso es exactamente lo que Estel quiere. ¡Matarlos! –Legolas se montó en su caballo-. Me dijo que no lo siguiera. ¿Crees que debería hacerle caso?"

Hawkeye dio un largo graznido y Legolas no pudo evitar reírse.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡El humano debería saber que yo soy aún más cabezota que él! Vamos, Hawkeye. Vamos a convertirnos en sus sombras."

xxxxxxxxx

A Aragorn le llevó una hora llegar a las estribaciones de Garas y otra media hora para encontrar a los orcos. Tras desmontar y atar su caballo a un árbol, se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos y observó la escena que tenía delante.

Los orcos que quedaban del asalto del día anterior estaban en una cabaña de madera abandonada en medio del bosque. Aragorn todavía hervía de rabia y estaba a punto de explotar, así que le daría buen uso luchando contra los orcos, o eso creía.

Los contó y solo vio ocho; cinco permanecían fuera de la cabaña, mientras que los otros tres habían entrado hacía unos minutos. Los demás estaban muertos o habían huido tras la batalla. Los orcos pululaban por la Tierra Media sin control y parecían estar por todas partes, pero las fuerzas oscuras del Monte del Destino recobraban sus fuerzas y algo llamaba a los orcos hacia allí. Los montaraces estaban muy ocupados con esas feas criaturas, pues patrullar los bosques ya se había convertido en una situación de vida o muerte. Los orcos destruían todo a su paso, matando a placer humanos, elfos y hobbits.

Aragorn preparó su arco y apuntó a un orco que estaba tendido en el techo de la cabaña. Y entonces disparó. Cuando la flecha golpeó al orco en la frente, éste gritó brevemente de dolor antes de deslizarse por el tejado y caer al suelo… justo delante de sus camaradas.

Los otros se enderezaron al instante y desenfundaron sus espadas, dando la alarma y dirigiéndose al origen de la flecha. Aragorn dejó su arco en el suelo y empuñó su propia espada. Surgió desde detrás de los arbustos y avanzó hacia los orcos, gruñendo.

"¿Os divertisteis ayer?"

Cuando lo vieron, los orcos gritaron al unísono, enfurecidos y emocionados.

"Y ahora que empiece la batalla" –susurró Aragorn, justo antes de balancear su espada.

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas pudo oír el ruido de la batalla a una legua de distancia. El sonido de las espadas y los gritos rompían la tranquilidad del bosque. Hizo acelerar a su caballo, maldiciendo a Aragorn por imprudente y con Hawkeye cerca de él.

A unas cien yardas de la cabaña, Legolas desmontó y se movió silenciosamente, aproximándose a la caótica escena con precaución. Podía sentir a los orcos y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Aragorn enfrentándose a ellos solo.

"O es muy valiente o muy estúpido" –dijo para sí mismo, asombrado por el valor y las habilidades del hombre.

Ya había varios orcos muertos en el suelo y ahora Aragorn luchaba con tres orcos a la vez, balanceando su espada como loco. Legolas estaba a punto de acercarse a ayudarlo cuando, de repente, Hawkeye dio un graznido de aviso.

Al mismo tiempo, Legolas captó una malvada presencia. _¡Orcos!_ Pensó, alarmado. _¡Muchos!_

El elfo vio, horrorizado, cómo más orcos llegaban a la escena y se acercaban al humano. Legolas palideció. _Oh, no._


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

Aragorn no podía creerlo. ¡ _¿Más orcos?!_ Tiró con fuerza de su espada para sacarla del abdomen de un orco. _¿De dónde vienen?_

Los orcos llegaban desde todas direcciones y sería imposible evadirlos a todos pero Aragorn no pensaba rendirse. Balanceaba la espada y golpeaba sin descanso, saltaba y daba patadas. Sin embargo, sus movimientos eran cada vez más desesperados según aumentaba el número de enemigos.

Aragorn cayó hacia adelante cuando lo golpearon desde atrás y perdió la espada en medio de la confusión. Se giró hacia arriba sin perder el tiempo y se preparó para enfrentarse al orco con las manos vacías, pero antes de que sus puños contactaran con él, una flecha apareció de la nada y se clavó en la fea cara que se balanceaba sobre él. Más flechas caían, golpeando a los orcos que estaban a su alrededor.

Aragorn supo sin verlo que su amigo había venido en su ayuda. Tras quitarse de encima al orco de una patada, el hombre se puso en pie de un salto, recogió su espada y empezó a luchar otra vez. Poco después, luchaba codo con codo con el príncipe elfo.

"Qué lujo tenerte aquí –gruñó-. ¡¿No te dije que te marcharas?!"

"¿Qué? ¡¿Para que tú te quedes toda la diversión?!" –respondió Legolas sin dejar de blandir sus cuchillos gemelos ahora que se había quedado sin flechas.

Los dos amigos luchaban desesperadamente, cubriéndose las espaldas, pero los orcos se enfadaban cada vez más al ver que no podían traspasar la defensa de los dos guerreros.

Sin embargo, los orcos seguían teniendo ventaja numérica y lo inevitable sucedió. Aragorn acababa de clavar su espada en el corazón de un orco cuando se encontró en el suelo de espaldas, sintiendo un dolor intenso en el muslo. Miró hacia abajo y vio un corte que sangraba abundantemente.

"¡Estel!"

Legolas se colocó sobre él para mantener a los orcos alejados, pero las criaturas eran demasiadas y el ágil elfo no podía vencerlos a todos. Con la vista borrosa, Aragorn vio, horrorizado, cómo los orcos saltaban sobre el príncipe a la vez.

Y luego todo se oscureció…

xxxxxxxxx

No fue un buen despertar, pero lo hizo. Aragorn se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cabaña, con las manos encadenadas sobre su cabeza y los brazos estirados soportando todo su peso. Los orcos le daban una paliza, riéndose con salvajismo.

Cuando vieron que abrió los ojos, los orcos se detuvieron. Uno de ellos se acercó y lo sujetó brutalmente por la barbilla.

"Despierto, ¿eh?"

Aragorn apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor.

"¿Qué te importa?"

Los orcos se echaron a reír y a aullar, pero el orco que le había hecho la pregunta se enfureció. Le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen, haciendo que el hombre se doblara hacia adelante sin aliento, pero lo soportó en silencio, jadeando.

"¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Contéstame!"

"Me llamo Trancos…" –susurró Aragorn al fin, usando uno de sus muchos pseudónimos.

"¿Trancos? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? ¡Mataste a muchos de los míos!"

Aragorn hizo una mueca.

"Soy tu peor pesadilla."

Y con eso, el orco perdió el control. Golpeó a Aragorn en la mandíbula una y otra vez, pero a él no le importó. El dolor le era bienvenido. Eso es lo que había querido, ¿no? Y entonces escuchó que hablaban de 'el elfo'.

"El elfo. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le habéis hecho? –Aragorn movió la cabeza en busca de su amigo, pero no vio ninguna señal de Legolas-. ¡¿Dónde está el elfo?!"

El orco le volvió a sujetar el mentón.

"¡Cállate, humano! ¡No le va mejor que a ti! ¡Mejor preocúpate por ti mismo mientras nos divertimos con él!"

Justo al decir eso, un grito escalofriante vino de detrás de una puerta cerrada, de la habitación trasera de la cabaña. Aragorn casi sintió como su piel palidecía.

"¡Legolas!"

El orco lo golpeó varias veces.

"¡Te dije que te callaras!"

Pero el grito volvió a oírse, esta vez más fuerte y más prolongado. Aragorn se volvió loco de preocupación.

"¡Legolas!" –seguía llamándolo mientras el orco enfadado seguía golpeándolo. Y entonces todo volvió a oscurecerse…

xxxxxxxxx

Aragorn perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando volvió en sí se encontró todavía colgado del techo. Estaba oscuro y no había nadie, pero podía oír a los orcos en el exterior. Sin embargo, no se oía nada desde la habitación trasera.

"¿Legolas?" -llamó, sin obtener respuesta.

Por la forma en la que Legolas había gritado debían haberlo torturado horriblemente. Aragorn estaba sorprendido de que los orcos no los hubieran matado, pero seguramente los mantendrían vivos para divertirse con ellos.

Aragorn sintió inmediatamente remordimiento. Su amigo no habría acabado en esa situación si no fuera por él. _¡Valar! ¿Qué he hecho?_

Intentó seguir despierto, pero el dolor era demasiado. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y la cabeza le latía con fuerza. Poco después, volvió a perder la consciencia…

xxxxxxxxxx

Legolas estaba todavía despierto. Podía escuchar a Aragorn, pero no pudo responderle, pues cuando había empezado a gritarles a los orcos en élfico lo habían amordazado.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, temblando. Tenía los brazos atados a la espalda con tanta fuerza que la cuerda le hacía sangrar la piel y le cortaba la circulación. Ya tenía las manos entumecidas, pero seguía sintiendo el horrible dolor del resto de su cuerpo. Los orcos lo habían golpeado brutalmente y luego lo habían desnudado.

Y entonces su peor pesadilla había vuelto. Legolas nunca olvidaría cómo gritaban mientras invadían su cuerpo. No supo cómo se las arregló para no gritar, soportándolo estoicamente hasta que acabaran, pero finalmente no pudo contener sus gritos cuando usaron un palo de madera. Los orcos disfrutaban con sus gritos, pero cuando el príncipe se las arregló para dejar de hacerlo y empezar a maldecirlos otra vez lo habían golpeado… sin tocar su bonito rostro, curiosamente. Cuando se fueron, Legolas no apartó la mirada de sus espaldas, con los ojos brillando de furia y prometiendo venganza.

Pero ahora sentía cómo se desvanecía… al ritmo de la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas y se acumulaba bajo su cuerpo…


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

Elrond vio, preocupado, cómo el águila dorada se posaba en el balcón justo delante de él. Hawkeye graznó, intentando transmitirle las terribles noticias y el señor elfo sintió que le temblaban las piernas por la ansiedad. Elrond no podía entender lo que el ave le decía, pero sabía que algo malo le había ocurrido al príncipe del Bosque Negro. Conociendo a Legolas sabía que no estaría lejos de Aragorn, así que ambos debían estar metidos en el mismo lío.

Elrond se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. Fue a buscar a Elladan y lo encontró, como esperaba, en la habitación de Elrohir. Arwen y Narasene también estaban allí. Los cuatro estaban inmersos en una conversación, que al parecer, por la expresión de su hija, era sobre Aragorn. Cuando entró, todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Elladan, llama a los guerreros. Vamos al bosque –ordenó Elrond. Elladan se puso en pie inmediatamente y Elrohir hizo lo mismo, pero el señor elfo lo detuvo-. No, todavía estás recuperándote. Quédate aquí, Elrohir."

Pero su hijo a veces era más obstinado que una mula.

"Tendrás que obligarme. ¿A dónde vamos?"

Elrond dudó y se fijó en las expresiones de preocupación de Arwen y Narasene. La sobrina de Glorfindel había palidecido, adivinando que algo horrible había ocurrido. Lo había dicho al despedirse de Legolas la tarde anterior.

"No estoy seguro de lo que ha pasado, pero la mascota de Legolas, Hawkeye, acaba de llegar y parece que está en problemas" –explicó.

Los jóvenes permanecieron varios segundos inmóviles, sin saber qué decir, aturdidos, pero entonces los gemelos entraron en acción. Elladan salió corriendo por la puerta para buscar varios guerreros mientras que Elrohir cogía las armas de su hermano antes de salir también tras él.

Elrond se giró hacia las doncellas. Arwen tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Narasene había palidecido aún más. Las dos se sujetaban de la mano, en un intento de consolarse la una a la otra. Elrond se adelantó y abrazó a su hija.

"Lo traeré a casa, mi estrella –también miró a Narasene y le acarició las mejillas con suavidad-. Los traeré a ambos de vuelta."

xxxxxxxx

Aragorn observaba a los orcos que lo rodeaban. Riéndose, le hurgaban las marcas de latigazos que tenía en el torso, haciéndole retorcerse.

"¡Parad! –gritó. Los orcos se rieron más alto y le hurgaron las heridas más fuerte-. ¡He dicho que ya basta!"

Uno de ellos lo sujetó por el pelo y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás.

"¿Y quién te crees que eres para darnos órdenes? –Aragorn gruñó. La cabeza le dolía horrores y el orco se rio-. ¿Qué? ¿No respondes? Dime, humano. ¿Por qué un mortal como tú va por ahí con un elfo?"

"¡No es… de tu incumbencia!" –respondió el hombre con los dientes apretados.

El orco lo soltó.

"Bien. Como tú quieras. Pero nos divertiremos mucho contigo y con tu amigo."

Aragorn estaba cada vez más preocupado por Legolas. No oía nada desde la habitación trasera desde el último grito de su amigo y eso había ocurrido hacía dos días. Estaba frenético.

"¿Qué le habéis hecho al elfo? ¿Está muerto?"

Riéndose como una banshee, el orco respondió.

"¡No es de tu incumbencia! -los demás orcos se rieron a carcajadas por el chiste-. Pero te diré algo, humano. ¡Me gusta escuchar gritar al elfo! ¿Quieres oírlo?" –dijo, avanzando con determinación hacia la habitación.

Desesperado, Aragorn gritó:

"¡Libéralo, maldición! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver conmigo!"

El orco se giró hacia él.

"¡¿Y entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por él cuando tú mismo estás a nuestra merced?!"

"¡Te repito que no es de tu incumbencia!" –gritó Aragorn.

Los orcos se pusieron furiosos, pues odiaban que un hombre se burlara de ellos. Volvieron a golpearlo con el látigo, esta vez con más fuerza aún, haciendo que Aragorn volviera a caer en el olvido. _¡Si esto hace que se olviden de Legolas, que así sea!_

xxxxxxxxx

Los elfos de Rivendel se encontraron inesperadamente con una tropa de guerreros de Lothlorien a varias leguas de las estribaciones de Garas. Con eso, Elrond supo que sus compañeros desaparecidos estaban en graves problemas.

"¡Haldir! ¿Qué haces aquí?" –exclamó Elladan antes de que Elrond pudiera decir nada.

El capitán de Lothlorien se detuvo, sorprendido al encontrarse con ellos.

"Perseguimos a un grupo de orcos que se aventuró en nuestros bosques hace varios días. ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros aquí?"

"Estel y Legolas no están con nosotros –dijo Elrohir-. ¿Necesito decir más?"

Haldir sacudió la cabeza.

"No te molestes, ya me hago a la idea. ¿Han desaparecido?"

"Hace dos días. Hawkeye nos trajo hasta aquí" –Elrond se acercó sobre su caballo y Haldir abrió los ojos como platos.

"Perdóname, mi señor. No me di cuenta de que estabas ahí."

Elrond levantó una mano.

"Lo entiendo, Haldir. Mis hijos me dejan atrás… como siempre –los gemelos se encogieron al oír eso y Elrond continuó-. ¿Has dicho que vais tras los orcos?"

"Sí, las huellas nos trajeron hasta aquí. Parece que van directamente hacia las colinas."

"¡Ahí fue donde nos tendieron la emboscada!" –comentó Elrohir.

Elrond asintió.

"Si Estel y Legolas están en manos de los orcos no sobrevivirán mucho más. Tenemos que seguir."

xxxxxxxx

Legolas podía escuchar el escándalo que había fuera de la habitación. _¡Le están haciendo daño otra vez!_ El príncipe intentó liberarse de sus ataduras, pero estaba demasiado débil. No le quedaba ni una pizca de energía y la agonía que sentía no le permitía moverse.

Lágrimas de frustración le resbalaron por las mejillas y se maldijo. _Perdóname, Estel. Te he fallado. Te he fallado…_

xxxxxxxxx

Los orcos estaban divirtiéndose tanto con el humano… que no se percataron de los recién llegados. Para cuando dieron la alarma, los elfos ya habían rodeado la zona.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Aragorn se despertó en medio del caos. Con la vista borrosa, vio a los orcos gritando a su alrededor y balanceando sus espadas con frenesí. Estaban luchando con… _¿elfos? ¿Qué demonios…?_

"¡Estel!" –acababa de gritar una voz conocida junto a su oído.

"¿Q… qué? –graznó-. ¿Elrohir?"

"Yo mismo –Elrohir lo desencadenó rápidamente mientras Elladan lo sostenía-. Aquí estamos, hermanito."

"¿C… cómo habéis… llegado?" –preguntó Aragorn débilmente mientras lo envolvían en una capa.

"Hawkeye –dijo Elrond escuetamente mientras observaba a su hijo humano, preocupado. Aragorn parecía mareado y confundido, así que cuando el hombre abrió la boca para hablar, Elrond lo interrumpió-. No hables. Guarda tus fuerzas."

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza.

"Legolas. Habitación trasera" –levantó el brazo débilmente y señaló hacia allí.

Elrond miró hacia allí, y con Haldir y sus hijos a la zaga, se acercó y se detuvo en la entrada. Elrond abrió la delgada puerta de madera. Le llevó un momento adaptarse a la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso pálido como una sábana al ver el cuerpo tembloroso atado y amordazado en una esquina. Se dio la vuelta e impidió que los demás entraran.

"¡Atrás!"

Los gemelos se sorprendieron y empezaron a hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué, padre?"

"¿Está Legolas ahí?"

"¡Hacedme caso! ¡Atrás! –Elrond se giró hacia Haldir-. ¡Haldir, vigila la puerta! ¡No dejes entrar a nadie!"

El capitán de Lothlorien se puso rígido al notar la urgencia en la voz de Elrond, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Cuando el señor elfo cerró la puerta, Haldir se colocó inmediatamente ante ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los gemelos solo lo observaban boquiabiertos, preocupados y atónitos a la vez. ¿Qué había hecho que su padre actuara de esa manera? Al menos Aragorn acababa de perder la conciencia para no ver la escena.

"¿Legolas?" –lo llamó Elrond con suavidad, arrodillándose al lado del elfo miserable.

Legolas abrió los ojos y lo miró, confuso. Elrond le quitó la mordaza con gentileza, con su corazón paternal roto en pedazos al ver la extensión de sus heridas. Cientos de ellas llenaban su cuerpo, aunque curiosamente su bonito rostro estaba intacto. Pero lo peor de todo era la enorme piscina de sangre que estaba debajo del príncipe y que procedía de un lugar más privado y que había sido ultrajado brutalmente.

Elrond vio el afilado palo de madera al otro lado de la habitación empapado de sangre élfica… y vio todo rojo de rabia. Todo su cuerpo le temblaba de furia. _¡¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso?! ¡Qué crueles!_

Legolas miraba a Elrond desde el suelo tristemente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de frustración y agonía. Elrond le soltó las ataduras y tiró de él en un abrazo, balanceándose suavemente como haría con sus hijos.

"Oh, Legolas…"

Para alivio de Elrond, Legolas no lo alejó.

"Es… estaré bien… mi señor… Estoy bien…" –dijo Legolas en voz baja mientras le temblaban los labios por el dolor y el shock.

Elrond no pudo detener las lágrimas, pero tras suspirar para calmarse, contestó:

"Claro que lo estás –tras separarse un poco, añadió-: Vamos a llevarte a casa."

"¿Estel?"

Elrond ya estaba quitándose su capa y envolviéndola alrededor del príncipe.

"No te preocupes por él. Está herido pero se curará _–Es de ti de quien más me preocupo, mi príncipe._ Elrond miró a Legolas al ver que el elfo no dejaba de mirar una esquina-. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mi… mi ropa. La tiraron por ahí. ¿Po… podrías… traérmela… por favor?" –Legolas era reticente a pedirle al señor elfo que le trajera las cosas, pero Elrond lo hizo sin decir nada.

Recogió la túnica rota y los leggings y se los llevó al elfo que intentaba sentarse. Legolas hacía muecas cada vez que se movía por la agonía que estaba soportando.

"No deberías… Legolas, recuéstate" –le dijo Elrond, pero Legolas no le prestó atención.

Cogió sus ropas y empezó a vestirse dolorosamente. Sacudiendo la cabeza ante la tozudez del príncipe, Elrond lo ayudó. Legolas se mordió el labio para evitar gritar de dolor cuando la suave tela de su túnica le rozó las heridas, pero tras sujetarse de los brazos de Elrond se puso en pie, tembloroso.

"Llévanos a casa… mi señor…"

A Elrond se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ser testigo de su resistencia. _A pesar de todo lo que te han hecho, todavía mantienes la cabeza en alto como el príncipe que eres._

Con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Legolas, Elrond lo condujo lentamente hacia la puerta. Los gemelos se adelantaron a toda prisa cuando aparecieron.

"¡Legolas!"

"Hey, chicos –Legolas sonrió débilmente-. ¿Habéis venido a rescatarme otra vez?"

Elladan y Elrohir se sintieron aliviados al ver a su amigo en pie.

"¡Menos mal que estás bien!" –exclamó Elrohir mientras lo abrazaba, seguido de Elladan.

Legolas siseó casi inaudiblemente cuando sin darse cuenta le rozaron las heridas cubiertas. Entonces vio a Aragorn inconsciente y preguntó, preocupado:

"¿Estel? ¿Está…?"

"Está gravemente herido, pero vivirá. No te preocupes, Legolas. Estará bien cuando padre se encargue de él" –dijo Elladan, sosteniendo mejor a Aragorn.

Haldir miraba a Legolas de arriba abajo y entonces se percató de la sangre que goteaba por su pie descalzo. Se giró de golpe hacia Elrond, mostrando el shock y dolor que sentía en sus ojos azul oscuro. Elrond sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, indicándole que no debía decir nada al darse cuenta de que el capitán de Lothlorien acababa de averiguar lo que los orcos le habían hecho a Legolas.

Haldir apretó los dientes, intentando contener su temperamento, pero de repente se dio la vuelta y clavó su espada en el cuerpo del orco más cercano con todas sus fuerzas, cortándole la cabeza. Los gemelos se sobresaltaron ante el repentino movimiento, pero no se atrevieron a decir nada al ver la furia en el rostro de Haldir. Legolas, que se apoyaba contra Elrond, miró a Haldir con tristeza. No estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

Tras coger aire para calmarse, Haldir se giró hacia él y sacó los cuchillos gemelos de Legolas de su cinturón.

"Tu arco está roto, pero encontré esto entre sus posesiones. Supongo que quieres recuperarlos."

Legolas los cogió, con la mano temblorosa.

"Keldarion me las dio antes de irse. Me dijo que se las diste al perder una apuesta."

Haldir sonrió, todavía triste después de que los gemelos le contaran lo de Keldarion. Nunca habría imaginado que perdería a su amigo tan pronto.

"Será mejor que los llevemos a casa" –dijo Elrond, conduciéndolos hacia afuera sin soltar a Legolas, que se balanceaba al andar.

Los otros guerreros estaban ocupados limpiando el desastre de la batalla. Apilaban los cuerpos en un lugar cercano para quemarlos.

Elrohir ayudó a su gemelo a subir a Aragorn en un caballo. Elladan montó tras él y lo rodeó con un brazo para que no se cayera. Legolas, mientras tanto, dudaba al lado de su montura y Elrond y Haldir lo observaban, ansiosos, al ver que intentaba montar. El príncipe no dejó ver nada en su expresión, pero los otros dos sabían que estaba soportando un dolor horrible. Con la ayuda de Elrond, Legolas se las había arreglado para salir de la cabaña sin que los gemelos sospecharan nada. Pensaban que Legolas solo había sido golpeado como Aragorn.

En poco tiempo, partieron con los elfos de Lothlorien a la zaga. Tras una última mirada hacia Legolas, Haldir aceleró, haciendo que sus guerreros lo siguieran. Elrond se mantuvo cerca de Legolas durante el camino hacia Rivendel. El príncipe estaba sentado sobre su caballo, con la espalda recta, sin demostrar la agonía que estaba sufriendo. Pero tras treinta leguas, empezó a ver puntos negros y un extraño zumbido le sonaba en los oídos.

"¡Padre!" –gritó Elrohir al ver cómo Legolas se balanceaba sobre su asiento, pero Elrond ya estaba allí.

Llegó justo a tiempo para coger al príncipe cuando se cayó de su montura y lo colocó gentilmente delante de él, sentándolo de lado para no empeorar sus heridas. Al mirarlo, vio que el rostro del elfo más joven estaba mortalmente pálido y que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Los gemelos observaban a su amigo, alarmados.

"¿Qué es lo que le han hecho?" –preguntó Elladan.

Elrond no respondió. Con un brazo alrededor del príncipe inconsciente y la otra sosteniendo las riendas, condujo a la tropa hacia Rivendel a toda velocidad.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

La casa de Elrond estaba en un frenesí, pues una vez más los chicos acababan de llegar a Rivendel heridos y en peligro de muerte.

Aragorn gimió de dolor cuando lo dejaron en la cama. Tenía fiebre y la herida que tenía en el muslo se había infectado. Elrond dejó que Arwen y los gemelos trataran a Aragorn con athelas y otras hierbas, pero no permitió que nadie se acercara a Legolas.

Tras asegurarse de que sus hijos eran capaces de encargarse de Aragorn, Elrond se concentró en el príncipe del Bosque Negro. Legolas había recuperado la consciencia al desmontar y cuando Elrond lo dejó en la cama de la habitación de invitados lo miró, suplicante. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado empezó a entrar en pánico, pero Elrond se dio cuenta.

"Legolas, no soy tu padre ni tu hermano -le dijo suavemente, sentándose a su lado-. Pero tus heridas son muy graves y sigues sangrando demasiado. Tengo que cuidar de ti. ¿Confías en mí?"

Legolas se lo pensó un poco, pero luego asintió lentamente. Elrond se sintió aliviado, pero todavía veía el miedo en sus ojos.

"¿Sería más fácil para ti si te doy algo para dormir?"

El príncipe volvió a asentir, aunque algo reticente. El elfo mayor se movió entonces y cogió una dosis que ya había preparado. Llevó la taza a los labios de Legolas y lo sostuvo mientras bebía, pero nada más hacerlo, el príncipe hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Es este… el terrible brebaje… que obligaste a beber… a Elrohir?" –dijo, intentando estar menos nervioso.

Elrond no pudo evitar sonreír, divertido, pero no dejó de observar a Legolas y acariciarle el pelo hasta que empezaron a pesarle los párpados y se hundió en el olvido. Solo entonces, Elrond se puso manos a la obra.

xxxxxxxxx

"¿Estel?

Aragorn escuchó una dulce voz justo al lado de su oído. Abrió los ojos y vio que Arwen lo miraba con preocupación.

"Arwen."

Ella sonrió.

"Me alegro de verte despierto, Estel. Ten, tienes que beber esto."

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un té."

Elladan lo incorporó. Aragorn se lo bebió y se atragantó de inmediato.

"¡Eso no es… ningún té!"

Elrohir se rio.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Es esa horrible cosa que padre me hizo beber hace varios días!"

"¿Y por qué… -Aragorn tosió, haciendo muecas de disgusto-. … me mentiste?"

"¿Te lo hubieras bebido si te hubiera dicho la verdad?" –preguntó Arwen, elevando las cejas.

Aragorn la taladró con la mirada.

"¡Claro que no! –volvió a toser-. ¡¿Cómo demonios se ha inventado padre este… este… veneno?!"

"Lo acaba de descubrir. Es una mezcla de athelas y una nueva hierba que cura las heridas desde el interior. ¡Y por tu aspecto lo necesitabas desesperadamente!" –respondió Elladan.

Entonces Aragorn se acordó de algo.

"¿Legolas? ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?" –intentó levantarse de la cama, pero los gemelos lo detuvieron.

"¡No se te ocurra ni pensarlo!" –lo avisó Elladan.

"¡Pero quiero verlo!"

"¡Ni siquiera puedes andar!"

"¡Entonces me arrastraré! Por favor, tengo que verlo –suplicó Aragorn-. Solo quiero ver si está bien. Le hicieron mucho daño. Todavía puedo oírlo gritar… -de repente empezó a llorar-. Y todo por mí. Es mi culpa. Mi culpa…"

Los otros se miraban, preocupados. Arwen lo abrazó y le besó la frente.

"Solo descansa, Estel. No pienses más en ello. Necesitas descansar."

"Iré a ver cómo está –Elladan se ofreció voluntario-. Pero debes hacerle caso a Arwen. Descansa por ahora. Estoy seguro de que Legolas estará bien."

Un poco más tranquilo por las palabras de Elladan, Aragorn apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. La medicina empezaba a hacer efecto y, exhausto, cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

xxxxxxxxx

Narasene se paseaba ansiosamente delante de la habitación de Legolas. Todavía no sabía nada sobre su estado, pero Elrond llevaba dentro muchas horas y no había salido ni una vez. Justo antes de entrar, Elrond había prohibido que pasara nadie más, incluidos los gemelos.

Se estaba volviendo loca de preocupación. _Las heridas de Legolas deben ser mucho más graves que las de Aragorn para necesitar toda la atención de Elrond. ¿Qué más le han hecho aparte de golpearlo?_

"¿Nara? –se dio la vuelta cuando Elladan y Elrohir salieron de la habitación de Aragorn y se acercaron a ella-. ¿Todavía no hay noticias de Legolas?"

Narasene negó con la cabeza.

"Vuestro padre no ha salido."

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Al parecer las heridas de Legolas eran más graves de lo que pensaban.

xxxxxxxxxxx

El señor Elrond de Rivendel estaba sentado en la cama al lado del príncipe durmiente del Bosque Negro; tenía los hombros caídos y la cara oculta tras las manos, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Estaba llorando. Inconsolablemente.

Los horribles eventos que sufrió Legolas hacía casi treinta años habían vuelto a repetirse… y mucho peor. Elrond nunca se había sentido tan inútil. Las heridas de Legolas eran muy graves. Los golpes y latigazos curarían pronto, pero era la otra herida la que había puesto a prueba las habilidades de Elrond.

Se las arregló para detener la grave hemorragia tras varias horas y luego tuvo que remendar el desastre que habían hecho. Para cuando terminó, Legolas había perdido tanta sangre que temió que moriría. También estaba preocupado por las heridas internas, pero esperaba que el cuerpo de Legolas se encargara de ellas. Imaginar el dolor que había sufrido casi le hizo ponerse histérico y se enfureció al ver lo que los orcos habían hecho.

Inconscientemente recordó a su esposa, Celebrian. Fue torturada por los orcos hacía muchos años y estaba a punto de morir cuando la encontraron. Se había curado… pero no su espíritu. Ya no disfrutaba la vida en la Tierra Media, así que había navegado. _¿Será ese el destino de Legolas?_

Ver al príncipe sufrir así por el bien de Aragorn y la Tierra Media lo mortificaba. _Tan joven y frágil, pero tan resistente. No sé cuánto más podrá aguantar._

Varios golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente, se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. Narasene y sus hijos lo miraban, ansiosos.

"¿Padre? ¿Cómo está Legolas?"

Elrond sonrió forzadamente.

"Está descansando."

"¿Puedo verlo, mi señor?" –preguntó Narasene, a punto de llorar.

Elrond sacudió la cabeza.

"Está durmiendo. No se dará cuenta de que habéis venido."

"Solo quiero ver como está, mi señor. No lo molestaré. Por favor."

"Está bien –Elrond finalmente dio su consentimiento-. Pero no mucho tiempo."

Abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a los más jóvenes. Se acercaron a la cama en silencio, mirando fijamente la figura inmóvil. Legolas estaba de costado con una sábana que lo cubría hasta el cuello, ocultando su desnudez. Las heridas de su torso debían sanar antes de poder ponerse ropa.

A pesar de la promesa que había hecho de no molestarlo, Narasene se arrodilló al lado de Legolas y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Y entonces se sobresaltó al ver una montaña de telas ensangrentadas en un recipiente al lado de la cama. Los gemelos también las miraron, horrorizados.

Elrond se maldijo por su descuido y lo ocultó de la vista.

"Suficiente, niños. Ya lo habéis visto, así que ahora dejadlo descansar."

"Pero padre, ¿por qué hay tanta sangre?" –preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Elrond ignoró la pregunta. Sujetó a Narasene por la muñeca y la ayudó a levantarse. Tras besarla en la mejilla, la empujó suavemente para que saliera con los gemelos.

"¿Por qué no vas a calentar la sopa de champiñones, Nara? Legolas tendrá hambre cuando se despierte. Y chicos, vigilad a Estel por mí. No dejéis que le suba la fiebre."

Los jóvenes elfos no tuvieron más remedio que seguir sus órdenes.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

A Thranduil le temblaron las manos al coger el pergamino y miró preocupado a Hawkeye, que se había posado en la barandilla del balcón. El águila acababa de llegar con un mensaje de Rivendel.

El rey del Bosque Negro volvió a leer el mensaje, con la esperanza de que las palabras cambiaran. No podía creer lo que leía.

 _'Thranduil, Legolas te necesita.'_

Y al final del pergamino, había una frase como posdata.

 _'Ha vuelto a ocurrir.'_

xxxxxxxxxx

Elrond entró en la habitación de Aragorn. Su hijo humano estaba profundamente dormido, así que se sentó a su lado en la cama y le tocó la frente. La fiebre había desaparecido y suspiró, aliviado. Tras dos días en cama, el hombre empezaba a recuperarse.

Entonces Aragorn se movió y parpadeó al ver al señor elfo sobre él.

"¿Padre?"

Elrond sonrió.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Supongo –Aragorn intentó sentarse y Elrond lo ayudó, apoyándolo contra las almohadas. El hombre miró al señor elfo, abatido. Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con él desde ese día desastroso-. Perdóname, padre. Me he comportado como un niño. Otra vez."

"Lo entiendo. Estabas enfadado."

"Fui un estúpido. Cuando dijiste que Arwen no se merecía a un hombre cualquiera…"

"Saltaste a la conclusión equivocada."

"Como dije, fui un estúpido. Ni siquiera te di la oportunidad de explicarte."

"Siempre has sido impaciente. Debes aprender a mantener la calma, Estel. Un día gobernarás un reino, y un rey que no se para a pensar solo lo llevará al desastre."

"Y si Arwen se casa algún día, no será nada menos que con el rey de Gondor. Eso dijiste. Pensé que decías que no era lo bastante bueno para ella."

"¿Cómo podría decir que mi hijo no es suficiente? Eres un buen hombre y serás un buen rey, lo sé –Elrond sonrió-. Pero lo que intentaba decir antes de que te fueras…"

"Antes de que huyera, querrás decir."

"Sí. Antes de que huyeras –Elrond se rio-. Lo que intentaba decir es que fueras paso a paso. Tu destino está ante ti y solo tú puedes elegir en qué dirección ir. Es verdad que eres un rey, pero un rey exiliado. Y si no haces nada seguirás exiliado. Gondor es tu herencia, Estel. Tu derecho de nacimiento. No lo pierdas solo porque tu corazón se centra en otra cosa."

"¿Desapruebas mi relación con Arwen, padre?"

"No he dicho eso."

"¿Entonces por qué dices que Arwen será una distracción?"

"¿Eso es lo que dije?"

"Err… no. Pero…"

"Saltas a las conclusiones demasiado rápido, Estel."

"Por favor, padre. Deja de dar rodeos al hablar. Me duele el cerebro de tanto pensar."

"En realidad no creo que ese órgano ni siquiera exista en tu caso."

Aragorn lo taladró con la mirada.

"Muy gracioso. ¿Y ahora vas a explicármelo o no?"

"Como dije, eres impaciente –Elrond sacudió la cabeza-. Lo que quiero decir es que Arwen es inmortal. Tiene una larga vida ante ella, pero tú eres mortal. Tu vida es demasiado corta y necesitas apreciarla más que nosotros. Tienes que cumplir tu destino en un tiempo determinado, así que vete a por él, Estel, con todas tus fuerzas. Arwen no se irá a ninguna parte y si su amor es tan fuerte como creo, esperará por ti."

"¿Quieres decir… que apruebas nuestra relación?"

"¿He dicho eso?"

"¡Padre!" –exclamó Aragorn, exasperado.

Elrond se rio antes de seguir.

"Es mi hija, Estel. Quiero que sea feliz y quiero lo mejor para ella. Si estar contigo es lo que la hace feliz no tengo ninguna queja. Pero como padre, quiero asegurarme de que recibe lo mejor de ti. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que quiero decir?"

Aragorn asintió.

"Se merece lo mejor y me aseguraré de que no reciba menos que eso, padre. Lo prometo –Aragorn se lanzó a sus brazos, sintiéndose amado y reconfortado-. Perdóname por ser un idiota."

"Puedes seguir siendo idiota, Estel, pero no dejes de ser mi hijo."

Aragorn sonrió.

"Gracias, padre" –se separó de él e iba a empezar a preguntar por Legolas cuando entró Elladan.

"Padre, Thranduil acaba de llegar."

Aragorn se puso rígido, mientras que Elrond se ponía en pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Padre? Legolas sigue vivo, ¿verdad?"

Elrond hizo una pausa.

"Claro que sí. ¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?"

"No lo sé. Solo tengo un mal presentimiento… por cómo te tensas cada vez que pregunto por él."

Elrond se obligó a fingir una sonrisa.

"Estará bien, Estel. Legolas solo necesita un poco más de descanso que tú, pues sus heridas eran más graves."

"¿Qué le hicieron exactamente?"

El señor elfo aún sonreía, pero ahora se trataba más bien de una triste mueca.

"No es una historia que deba contar yo. Ahora vuelve a dormir. Tú también necesitas descansar" –Elrond salió de la habitación y lo dejó mirando a Elladan.

"¿Qué pasó?"

Elladan se sentó al lado de su hermano humano.

"¿Tú tampoco sabes lo que le hicieron?"

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza.

"No, pero podía oírle gritar. Nunca lo había oído gritar así, me asusté" –los hermanos permanecieron sentados en silencio, pensando en su mejor amigo y en cómo su padre lo protegía.

De repente, Elladan abrió mucho los ojos. Acababa de analizar toda la situación y había llegado a una terrible conclusión. Aragorn se alarmó al ver su expresión.

"¿Qué?"

Elladan se giró hacia él lentamente. En sus ojos se podía ver claramente la angustia que sentía.

"No te va a gustar, Estel."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Creo… -Elladan dudaba si debía contarle a Aragorn lo que sospechaba que le había ocurrido a su amigo, pero sabía que su hermano se acabaría enterando de todas formas-. Creo que sé lo que le hicieron a Legolas."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas se despertó al notar que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño. Abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de su padre inclinado sobre él. El príncipe se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, así que se incorporó de golpe, ignorando la terrible agonía que sintió al hacerlo y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su padre.

"Padre…" –dijo Legolas, con la voz tomada.

Las lágrimas que llevaba varios días conteniendo empezaron a caer como una cascada. Thranduil abrazó a su hijo, con sus propias mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. El rey murmuraba palabras sin sentido, acariciando la espalda de Legolas en un intento de consolar al joven elfo.

Elrond los observaba con los ojos empañados. Legolas no era su hijo, pero lo amaba como si lo fuera desde que el príncipe era un elfling. Comprendía muy bien cómo se sentía Thranduil ahora mismo. Que tu hijo cayera en manos de los orcos era la pesadilla de cualquier padre. No entendía cómo Thranduil mantenía la cordura.

Legolas tardó casi media hora en calmarse. Cuando lo hizo, se separó un poco de su padre y lo miró.

"Lo siento. Te he causado más problemas."

Thranduil le secó las lágrimas, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No. No te disculpes por esto, Legolas. Las cosas pasan. No es culpa tuya."

"¿Cómo puedo proteger a Estel si no puedo protegerme a mí mismo? –dijo Legolas en voz baja-. Soy demasiado débil. ¿Cómo puedo ser el príncipe heredero? Debería haber navegado yo y no Kel."

"¡No, Legolas! –exclamó Thranduil, desesperado, abrazándolo otra vez-. ¡No digas eso!"

"Pero he fallado, padre. Dejé que volvieran a hacerme lo mismo. Dejé que le hicieran daño a Estel cuando prometí protegerle. He fallado…"

Legolas sintió un nudo en la garganta y otra cascada de lágrimas empezó a caer por sus mejillas.

"¡No, no lo has hecho! –gritó Thranduil. Legolas dio un salto del susto, así que el rey suspiró y lo abrazó más fuerte, esta vez hablando con más calma-. No has fallado, Legolas. Sigues vivo, ¿no? Y tu amigo también. No puedes rendirte ahora, no cuando has sobrevivido a tanto tormento."

"Me gustaría que Kel estuviera aquí…"

"A mí también, Legolas –respondió Thranduil con tristeza-. A mí también, pero ya no está. Y si estuviera no dejaría que te hundieras en la tristeza. Le gustaría que lucharas… hasta el final."

Legolas lo escuchaba, pensativo. Sus palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. _Luchar… hasta el final… no he fallado si aún respiro… Kel querría que siguiera luchando… no admitir la derrota… hasta el final…_

"¿Legolas?" –Elrond se acercó y apoyó una mano en el hombro del elfo.

El príncipe lo miró con timidez antes de volverse otra vez hacia Thranduil.

"Creo que estaré bien, mi señor, padre –dijo Legolas, con los ojos brillantes-. Pueden haber destruido mi cuerpo, pero no mi espíritu. Todavía me necesitan aquí y no voy a decepcionar a los que lo hacen. No me rendiré, no tan fácilmente. Os doy mi palabra."

De repente, la puerta se abrió y los elfos se giraron hacia allí, sobresaltados, para ver a Aragorn de pie, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta. Elladan estaba justo tras él, preparado para cogerlo si perdía el equilibrio.

"¿Estel?" –Elrond se puso en pie y observó, ansioso, cómo Aragorn se acercaba lentamente con los ojos fijos en Legolas, que seguía pegado al pecho de Thranduil.

El hombre se arrodilló al lado de la cama y miró al príncipe a los ojos.

"Legolas."

"Estel –dijo Legolas también. Estaba aliviado al ver a su amigo en pie-. ¿Estás bien, entonces? ¿Cómo vas?"

Para asombro de todos, Aragorn se echó a llorar.

"Estel… por favor, dinos qué está mal. ¿Te duele algo? –las preguntas de Legolas solo le hicieron llorar más fuerte. Elrond puso una mano sobre su cabeza-. ¿Estel?"

"Mi dolor no se compara al tuyo, Legolas –respondió Aragorn finalmente-. ¡Siento haber hecho que te hirieran así! ¡Lo siento tanto!"

Elrond miró a su hijo mayor. Elladan también lloraba en silencio y el señor de Rivendel por fin lo entendió. Aragorn lo sabía.

"No es culpa tuya, Estel –Legolas sujetó la mano de Aragorn-. Por favor, no te culpes por eso."

"¡Esto no habría pasado si te hubiera hecho caso! ¡Podríamos haber evitado todo esto si no hubiera negado tu ayuda! –Aragorn también le cogió la mano-. Puede que no quieras hablarme después de esto… como hace varios años. Era demasiado joven como para entender qué había pasado, pero ahora conozco el alcance de tu promesa… y todo por mi culpa. Lo siento, Legolas. Por favor, no me odies."

"¿Cómo podría odiarte, Estel? Eres mi amigo… y lo serás para siempre –Legolas le sonrió gentilmente-. Y nunca romperé mi promesa de protegerte. Lo juro."

Aragorn lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos y entonces cogió un cuchillo de la bandeja de comida. Ante el shock de los elfos, el hombre usó el cuchillo para hacer un corte en la palma de la mano derecha de Legolas antes de hacer lo mismo en su propia mano. El dolor era soportable, así que Legolas solo lo observaba con interés, dejando que hiciera lo que planeaba.

Tras estrecharse las manos, mezclando la sangre de ambos, Aragorn habló firmemente.

"Yo, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y heredero al trono de Gondor, prometo protegerte a ti, Legolas, príncipe heredero del Bosque Negro, con todo lo que tengo; con mi espada, mi vida, mi corazón… y mi alma."

Legolas se quedó boquiabierto al oír las mismas palabras que le dijo a Aragorn hacía muchos años, pero el hombre todavía no había acabado. Aragorn le soltó la mano, puso la suya sobre la cabeza de Legolas, y la del príncipe sobre la suya.

"Ya no eres mi amigo, querido Legolas –dijo, mirando a los ojos como platos del elfo-. Ahora eres mi hermano."

Y entonces, Aragorn se puso en pie y salió con calma de la habitación… pasando al lado de un aturdido Elladan que seguía cerca de la puerta. Por un momento solo hubo silencio mientras los elfos se observaban, confundidos. Nunca habían visto nada como eso.

"No puede… hacer eso… -dijo Legolas al fin-. ¿Puede?"

"Creo que ya lo ha hecho" –respondió Thranduil, riéndose.

"¡Pero no puede! Se supone que soy yo el que lo protege a él. ¡No al revés!"

Elrond sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ante el confuso príncipe del Bosque Negro.

"Legolas, ahora que tu hermano se ha ido tú también necesitas a alguien que te proteja. ¿Y quién mejor que Aragorn, mi hijo humano cabezota?"

"Pero… ¿pero cómo puedo protegerlo… si ha jurado protegerme?"

"Entonces tenéis que protegeros el uno al otro. ¡Tan simple como eso! –interrumpió Elladan, acercándose con una enorme sonrisa-. Ahora Elrohir y yo tendremos más tiempo libre. ¡No tenemos que hacer más de niñera!"

Legolas lo taladró con la mirada.

"Qué gracioso, Ell. Aragorn y yo no necesitamos niñeras. ¡Estáis todo el día persiguiéndonos!"

"¿Niñera?" –Elrohir apareció de repente.

Legolas gimió.

"¡Oh, por favor, tu otra mitad también no!"

"¿Quién ha dicho niñera? ¿El bebé de quién? –Elrohir abrió los ojos como platos-. ¡Legolas! ¡No me digas que la has dejado embarazada!"

"¡¿Qué?!" –sus padres se quedaron en estado de shock.

Legolas se tiraba del pelo, agitado.

"¡No hay ningún bebé! ¡Y no está embarazada!"

"¿Quién?" –preguntó Thranduil, con el corazón acelerado.

"Nara, la sobrina de Glorfindel. La novia de Legolas" –explicó Elrond.

"¿Tu novia?"

"Sí. ¡Quiero decir, no! O sea… ¡arghh!... ¡Alejaos de mí, monstruos con cerebro de guisante! ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho!" –le gritó Legolas a los gemelos, olvidándose ya de su miseria.

Riéndose, Elrond tiró de Thranduil para que lo acompañara.

"Será mejor que os quedéis aquí, chicos. Hacedle compañía al príncipe. Ven, Thranduil, necesitas algo de comida después del largo viaje."

Thranduil y Elrond seguían riéndose en el pasillo.

"Tus hijos son increíbles, Elrond" –comentó Thranduil.

Elrond sonrió en forma de respuesta y se detuvo cuando pasaron por la habitación de Aragorn. Entonces le pidió a Thranduil que siguiera sin él hasta el comedor.

"Iré enseguida. Solo me llevará un minuto" –Thranduil asintió, comprensivo, y se alejó.

Elrond abrió la puerta y vio a Aragorn sentado en la cabecera de la cama, vendándose la mano. El hombre levantó la cabeza al oírlo entrar.

"Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Estel" –Elrond se sentó al lado de su hijo.

Aragorn sonrió.

"Debería haberlo hecho hace muchos años, padre. Legolas siempre ha sido mi hermano. No puedo creer que haya soportado todo eso por mi bien. Y pensar que lo ha sufrido dos veces… no me lo puedo creer."

Elrond le apretó el hombro.

"Es algo que tienes que aceptar, Estel. Legolas no es el único que sacrificaría su vida por ti. Como rey, es algo que debes aceptar. Tu gente sangrará y morirá por ti y no puedes evitarlo."


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Elrohir miraba a Legolas con los ojos como platos después de que éste le contara toda la historia. Legolas lo había dicho todo con la voz calmada y sin entrar en detalles, pero eso fue suficiente para que los gemelos se encogieran de horror.

"Oh, Legolas… –dijo Elrohir, con tristeza y los ojos húmedos. Le sujetó la mano como para darle apoyo y Legolas se la apretó suavemente en respuesta-. ¿Cómo lo averiguaron Estel y tú, Elladan? –preguntó-. ¿Padre os lo dijo?"

Elladan sacudió la cabeza.

"No dijo nada. Pero me acordé de la extraña reacción de padre en la cabaña y luego del enfado de Haldir, de las toallas ensangrentadas, todo… así que sumé uno y uno… y ya sabes el resto."

Elrohir cerró los ojos, angustiado.

"Yo también vi todo eso, pero nunca imaginé que se tratara de algo así."

"No me sorprende. ¡Eres lento!" –lo molestó Elladan.

Su gemelo abrió los ojos de golpe.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A quién llamas lento, cabeza de chorlito?!"

Legolas no pudo evitar reírse, divertido, al verlos molestarse entre ellos antes de que se lanzaran al suelo en un lío de brazos y piernas. Los gemelos siempre eran entretenidos y ahora mismo lo ayudaban a recuperar el ánimo. De repente, la sensación de que había alguien en la puerta los hizo mirar hacia allí.

Narasene los observaba con las manos llenas con una bandeja de comida para el príncipe encamado. No sabía si entrar, pues los días anteriores el señor Elrond siempre cogía la bandeja en la puerta, pero Legolas le sonrió y la llamó.

"Pasa, Nara."

Tras asegurarse de que Legolas estaba presentable, con una larga camisa de dormir y cubierto con una manta hasta la cintura, Narasene entró. Le devolvió la sonrisa a Legolas con timidez y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, Legolas la sujetó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente para que se sentara a su lado.

"Por favor, quédate. Tengo que hablarte de algo."

Los gemelos se miraron.

"Ok. Captamos el mensaje –dijo Elladan. Cogió a Elrohir por el brazo y tiró de él-. ¡Vamos, lento! Los enamorados quieren estar a solas."

Riéndose como elflings traviesos, los gemelos cerraron la puerta al salir. Solo hubo silencio durante un minuto entero mientras se miraban, no muy seguros de qué hacer después. Narasene esperaba a que Legolas hablara, preguntándose qué le iba a decir.

"Necesito decirte… lo que me pasó" –comenzó Legolas, con la voz inestable.

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo cuando Narasene lo miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes. Al notar la inseguridad del príncipe, colocó unos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, mi señor. No tienes que contármelo. No dejaré de amarte por eso."

"Pero tienes que saberlo… porque no quiero secretos entre nosotros" –Legolas le besó los dedos y luego se lo contó.

Cuando acabó, volvió a producirse el silencio… mucho más tiempo que la vez anterior. Legolas se miraba las manos, un poco temeroso de mirarla a los ojos; no soportaría ver disgusto o pena en su expresión. Y entonces, de repente, ella se levantó y se alejó varios pasos dándole la espalda, con los puños apretados.

A Legolas se le rompió el corazón. _¡Me odia!_ Pensó, angustiado. _¡Ahora que he sido mancillado no se atreve ni a mirarme!_

"Comprendo que me odies, Nara –dijo en voz baja-. No te culparé si quieres que acabemos nuestra relación…"

"¡¿De qué en Mordor estás hablando?!" –gritó Narasene de repente mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a su lado. Legolas se quedó atónito al ver que estaba furiosa. Sus bonitos ojos brillaban de furia.

"Nara…"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!"

"Creí… creía que me odiarías…"

"¿Cómo podría odiarte por algo que no es culpa tuya?"

"Pero ya no soy puro, Nara. ¿Entiendes lo que significa?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestra relación?"

"No te merezco…"

Narasene maldijo y Legolas cerró la boca, aturdido. Era la primera vez que la oía decir esas palabras.

"Err… Nara…"

"Eso fue muy estúpido, ¡¿lo sabías?!" –Narasene lo taladró con la mirada.

"¿Lo fue?"

"¡Y eres un estúpido por pensar de esa manera!"

"¿Lo soy?"

Ella suspiró.

"Mi señor, ¡no lo entiendes! ¡Lo que te ha pasado no cambia cómo me siento por ti!"

"Pero… te alejaste de mí hace un momento…"

"¡Estaba enfadada! ¡Y todavía lo estoy! ¡Tuve que alejarme de ti porque tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo que podría haberte golpeado a ti! –levantó gentilmente la mano y le apartó unos mechones dorados del rostro-. ¡Me da pena que los orcos estén muertos o cogería ahora mismo mi espada y los perseguiría por lo que te han hecho!"

"No me digas que eres buena con la espada, mi señora" –dijo, sorprendido.

"No soy tan buena como tú, pero… -ella se acercó y apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cintura, atrapándolo… aunque Legolas no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. Sonriendo, continuó-: … Puedo arreglármelas. Incluso podría hacerte mi prisionero… si quisieras."

Legolas no podía dejar de sonreír como idiota. Le gustaba mucho esta nueva Narasene.

"Tu prisionero, ¿hmm? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo?"

"Tanto como quieras" –sus labios cada vez estaban más cerca.

"¿Qué insinúas, mi señora?"

Ella elevó las cejas.

"¿Tú qué crees?"

Y entonces se besaron. Al instante se desconectaron de lo que les rodeaba, como siempre que se besaban… de tal forma que no se dieron cuenta de la puerta que se abrió sin hacer ruido.

"Ah… Lady Narasene, supongo" –se oyó la voz de Thranduil, de repente.

Narasene saltó de la cama con un grito y Legolas miró a su padre, cerró los ojos y gimió.

"M… mi… mi señor" –tartamudeó Narasene.

Recogió la bandeja de comida a toda prisa, se inclinó ante el rey del Bosque Negro terriblemente avergonzada y salió de la habitación a toda prisa, como si tuviera la falda en llamas. Thranduil la observó hasta que desapareció de la vista, intentando evitar reírse.

"Así que esa es tu novia."

Legolas volvió a gemir.

"Padre, no empieces."

Thranduil arqueó las cejas.

"¿Empezar qué?"

"¡Lo que quiera que estés pensando!"

"¿Y eso es?"

"No voy a decir la palabra, padre. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que le buscaste una novia a Kel? ¡Acabamos como prisioneros en nuestras propias mazmorras!"

Thranduil se rio.

"Oh. Eso. La verdad es que acabo de tener una pequeña charla con Glorfindel en el comedor. Te aprueba."

"Ah… -Legolas no supo qué decir. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre?-. ¡¿Qué?!"

El rey se rio aún más al ver la expresión alarmada de su hijo.

"Hablaremos de eso más tarde. Pero primero dime. ¿Está embarazada? –Legolas se quedó boquiabierto al oír la bizarra pregunta viniendo de su padre y sacudió la cabeza-. Supongo que no –dijo Thranduil, divertido al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Legolas-. ¿Has comido? –Legolas volvió a sacudir la cabeza, todavía observando a su padre con incredulidad. Thranduil vio la sopa que sostenía-. ¡Huele delicioso! ¿Lo ha hecho ella?"

Legolas asintió, todavía sin saber qué decir.

"Entonces le doy mi aprobación. Será una buena hija… y esposa."

Legolas no pudo evitar volver a gemir.

"¡Padre…!"

Thranduil dejó la sopa en la mesa de noche y lo abrazó.

"Me alegro de ver que te hace feliz, hijo. Me alegro mucho."

Legolas sonrió y lo abrazó también. Sentirse amado y estar enamorado era un sentimiento increíble.

xxxxxxxxx

A Legolas le hizo falta otra semana para recuperarse lo suficiente como para volver al Bosque Negro. El invierno acababa de empezar y tenían que llegar a casa antes de que el paso acabara bloqueado por la nieve y el hielo.

Ahora todos estaban en el patio, despidiéndose de los elfos del Bosque Negro. Elrond y Thranduil intercambiaban unas últimas palabras en una esquina, mientras que los jóvenes rodeaban a Legolas un poco más lejos.

"¡Vamos, Legolas! ¡Bésala! –Elladan cogió a su hermano por la oreja y se lo llevó-. ¿Qué? ¡Solo ayudaba!" –se quejó.

Legolas y Narasene sonrieron. Cuando se alejaron, el príncipe la tomó de la mano y se la besó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Hasta la próxima, mi señora."

"Hasta la próxima, mi señor –Narasene se acercó y le besó la mejilla, la nariz y luego los labios-. Siempre serás mi 'prisionero'" –dijo en voz baja, para que solo lo escuchara él.

Legolas se rio.

"Por supuesto –luego abrazó a Arwen, diciéndole-: Vigila a ese humano cabezota mientras no estoy. ¡Es un saco de problemas!"

Aragorn puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Yo? ¿Un saco de problemas? –entonces se puso serio y miró al príncipe a los ojos-. Buen viaje, Legolas. Y no mueras."

Legolas se rio.

"No lo haré."

Los dos amigos se estrecharon las manos.

"Hasta la próxima, hermano."

"Sí. Hasta la próxima."

 **Próximamente: 'Tormenta en el Reino – El reino del Bosque Negro sufre un golpe de estado. Hay un traidor entre ellos y Legolas debe encontrarlo antes de que lo mate a él y a su padre, el rey'**


End file.
